<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Небо падает все ниже и ниже, роняя на плечи свой вес by LadyGray0305</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610706">Небо падает все ниже и ниже, роняя на плечи свой вес</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305'>LadyGray0305</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, TsukiHina Week, tsukihinaweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть далеко друг друга и не иметь возможности обнять. Цукишима и Хината узнают это на собственном опыте.<br/>//<br/>tsukihinaweek2020, day 3: longing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukiHina week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Небо падает все ниже и ниже, роняя на плечи свой вес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Рас-стояние: вёрсты, мили…</em><br/>
<em>Нас рас-ставили, рас-садили,</em><br/>
<em>Чтобы тихо себя вели</em><br/>
<em>По двум разным концам земли.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Рас-стояние: вёрсты, дали…</em><br/>
<em>Нас расклеили, распаяли,</em><br/>
<em>В две руки развели, распяв,</em><br/>
<em>И не знали, что это — сплав.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ⓒ Цветаева, «Рас — стояние: вёрсты, мили…»</em>
</p><p>— Тучи сегодня слишком низкие.</p><p>Цукишима вздрагивает и оборачивается, скользя взглядом по серому токийскому небу. Начало осени, в восемь вечера еще светло. Тучи больше напоминают облака с легким налетом меланхоличной тоски — мягко-серые, подобно флисовому пледу, который Хината подарил на второй год обучения в старшей Карасуно, прознав о ледяных руках одиннадцатого номера, но никак не те тяжелые, нависшие над головой дождевые облака.</p><p>В Рио же сейчас и вовсе — солнечно.</p><p>Цукишима поджимает губы.</p><p>— Насколько низкие? — тихо спрашивает он и собирает портфель. Хината некоторое время молчит и смотрит вдаль, пока по пустой библиотеке в Токио лениво растекается звук бразильского прибоя. Вода наверняка холодная… напомнить бы, чтобы не забывал зонт и куртку.</p><p>Цукишима отдает книги библиотекарю и забирает студенческий, покидая теплое помещение. Несмотря на высокое горло свитера, холодный ветер все равно забирается под одежду, и он ежится, плотнее запахивая пальто и стряхивая с глаз отросшую челку.</p><p>— На семерке, — роняет Хината.</p><p>Цукишима спотыкается, а затем начинает идти быстрее.</p><p>В самом начале второго года старшей школы у команды Карасуно появилась система, которая строится на понимании, что победа зависит от физического <em>и</em> психического состояний. Невозможно существование одного без другого.</p><p>Хината пытался это опровергнуть — и оступился на матче с Камомедай. Цукишима пытался тоже — и глотал усталость вместе с водой, не разрешая себе перерыва и сводя лопатки вместе, чтобы спрятаться от прожигающего взгляда капитана.</p><p>Система проста: существует диапазон от нуля до десяти, где нуль — всё потрясающе, а десять — ужасно настолько, что необходимы крайние меры, до которых, по счастью, никогда не доходило.</p><p>И есть тучи — дождевые облака, закрывающие и солнце, и луну.</p><p>После выпуска многие отказались от этой системы, но Цукишиме и Хинате она настолько полюбилась своей незамысловатостью, что они продолжают ее использовать, даже находясь на расстоянии в двенадцать часовых поясов и семнадцать тысяч километров.</p><p>— Где ты сейчас? — Цукишима проворачивает ключ в замке, подперев дверь плечом. Он не помнит, как дошел до квартиры, сконцентрировавшись на неровном дыхании Хинаты. Тот все продолжает молчать, и Цукишима закусывает губу. Это отрезвляет.</p><p>— Пляж.</p><p>Односложные ответы. Хреново.</p><p>Хинату легко заметить: он яркий и шумный, всегда оказывается в эпицентре толпы, и его голос сильный и громкий, легко вздымается вверх и разносится над головой. В момент, когда этот голос становится <em>тише</em>, Цукишима ощущает волну паники, вырывающейся наружу мерзкой дрожью и накатывающим холодом. Солнце и Луна, как давно говорила про них Ячи. Солнце и Луна — одно без другого не может существовать. Если исчезнет Солнце, то Луна вскоре скатится с неба следом за угасшим светилом.</p><p>Это действительно страшно — наблюдать гибель маленькой, но очень яркой звезды.</p><p>Цукишиме холодно настолько, что он не чувствует рук. Он наваливается на дверь, но в итоге перебивает сосуд на указательном пальце о ключ, пытаясь провернуть его во второй раз. Черт возьми, черт возьми, <em>только не сейчас.</em></p><p>Он бросает быстрый взгляд на телефон.</p><p>Вызов все еще идет.</p><p>Хорошо.</p><p>Цукишима распахивает дверь и наскоро скидывает обувь. Отвратительно. Отвратительно, что Хината так далеко. Что нельзя притащить его к себе домой, налить какао, включить мультфильм с динозаврами и дожидаться, пока соль и песок этой усталой печали будут смыты ощущением, что ты не один. Хинате не нужны многочасовые беседы и советы — Хинате нужен якорь, тянущий ко дну: человек, который поймает, если он оступится и полетит вниз.</p><p>Цукишима не против быть этим человеком.</p><p>Потому что — серьезно? — как бы он не отпирался, не огрызался, не ругался — ничего из этого не отменит вечерних тренировок по приему один на один. Не отменит моменты, когда закат окрашивал зал в оттенки меди, а натруженные мышцы гудели до такой степени, что они бессильно валились на маты и смотрели в потолок, переводя дыхание. Не отменит разговоры ни о чем и обо всем. Не отменит общего плейлиста <em>только</em> на двоих.</p><p>Не отменит улыбок украдкой. Не отменит воспоминаний о мягкости рыжих волос и ответной благодарности в виде теплого пледа и кофе по утрам. Случайных и не совсем касаний, злости, обиды, боли, страха, просьб о помощи, холода зимой и жары летом. Не отменит <em>их</em>.</p><p>Цукишима привык: к солнцу, к свету, к теплу. К тому, что он может спокойно прийти в любое время суток к Хинате и получить полноценный марафон мультфильмов Миядзаки. К тому, что его тучи на восьмерке в нехитрой системе быстро покидают разум из-за суетливого ветра <a id="back1" name="back1"></a>квадрате.<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a></p><p>К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, к сожалению.</p><p>Цукишима помнит момент, когда они — <em>третьегодки</em> — стояли возле магазина Укая Кейшина и с трудом осознавали, что сегодня закончилась старшая школа. Не будет больше тренировок допоздна. Не будет до завтра, до встречи, помоги с математикой, пошли тренировать съемы и прочее, прочее, прочее.</p><p>Не будет вот этого оглушительного ощущения <em>юности</em>.</p><p>Мгновения, в котором всё привычно: люди рядом, пейзаж за окном, воздух, краски, звуки, смех, касания и <em>солнце</em>, которое светит прямо в лицо своей улыбкой, заставляя фыркнуть и растрепать рыжую макушку.</p><p>Цукишима в тот момент действительно поверил, что всё закончилось.</p><p>Но на следующее утро Хината ввалился к нему в дом с томами Драгонболла на португальском, прошествовал мимо сонного Акитеру, уже привыкшего к тому, что у его брата в друзьях не только Ямагучи, но и неугомонный сосед через пару кварталов от них, уронил мангу на стол и упер руки в бока.</p><p>— Ты так просто от меня не избавишься!</p><p>Цукишима на пару секунд замер, а потом расхохотался так, что у него еще час после смеха болели щеки. И было плевать — на тот факт, что он не знает португальского, не знает сюжета Драгонболла и вообще его любимая манга это Ван Пис, не знает, как будет совмещать поступление в ВУЗ и учебу с Хинатой, не знает, впервые в жизни ничего не знает, но ему так по-идиотски хочется <em>испытать</em> это чувство. Узнать. Изучить. Разложить и проанализировать.</p><p><em>Прочувствовать</em>.</p><p><em>Закончилось</em>? Это? Как бы не так.</p><p>Хината — это сплав упрямости, борьбы и <em>света</em>, неминуемо присутствующего в жизни.</p><p>Однако даже у Солнца бывают плохие дни.</p><p>— Ты уже дома? — Цукишима щелкает чайник и переводит взгляд на экран телефона. Хината вздрагивает, когда до него доходит звук, и поворачивается с немым вопросом в карих глазах. Цукишима дергает щекой. — У тебя сегодня выходной, Хината. И ты в футболке в восемь утра. На пляже.</p><p>Хината продолжает смотреть в камеру телефона, не осознавая его слов.</p><p>— Хината Шоё, — чеканит Цукишима, с шумом ставя кружку на стол. Пальцы мелко дрожат, и он сжимает руку в кулак. Его ошпаривает волной холода, когда Хината не откликается. Цукишима повторяет про себя: график Хинаты через день. В воскресенье был выходной. Вчера работал. Сегодня — отдых. Он никак не мог ошибиться. — <em>Шоё</em>, — говорит он, приглушая голос.</p><p>Сначала кажется, что имя смешивается с шумом прибоя. Растворяется в нем и исчезает, точно последний солнечный луч во тьме. Глупый, засевший внутри страх заставляет закусить губу до привкуса меди во рту. Из головы вылетает вообще всё, и тайфун чувств оставляет после себя только голое желание получить ответ. Любой.</p><p>Абсолютно любой.</p><p>Хината длинно выдыхает и с силой проводит по лицу свободной ладонью.</p><p>— Я хочу домой, — шепчет он. — Домой, Цукишима. Общаться, не думая, что могу разбудить из-за разницы во времени. Собраться в кафе, сыграть со знакомыми людьми, смеяться во весь голос, пока меня треплют по голове... Втиснуться всем лицом в куртку и дышать, дышать, дышать, — Хината глубоко вдыхает, запрокидывая голову, кадык дергается, и Цукишима сжимает губы. — Я так устал, Кей.</p><p>Хината сглатывает, и под конец его голос позорно <em>ломается</em>.</p><p>Цукишима обычный человек. И боится он того же, что и обычные люди. Смерти. Потери близких. Заваленной контрольной, к которой упорно готовился. Чиха в пустом доме. Неожиданно нагрянувших родственников.</p><p>Но нет худшего и более пугающего звука, чем голос человека, который вот-вот заплачет.</p><p>Хината опускает телефон, и теперь на экране кусок мокрого пляжа, поникшие цветастые зонтики, короткие шорты и кожа, покрытая мурашками. Цукишима подается вперед, в последний момент успевая схватить кружку и расплескивая чай.</p><p>— Шоё!</p><p>— Я в порядке.</p><p>Слова пропадают — их съедает шум волн. Крики чаек. Сдавленные рыдания.</p><p>Цукишима зарывается пальцами в отросшие волосы и сглатывает вставший поперек горла ком. Твою мать. Твою мать, как же… <em>отвратительно</em>. Не спрятать у себя в объятьях, не увести домой, пряча от холода, не накинуть на плечи теплый изношенный плед, не впихнуть в ледяные руки горячее какао с маршмеллоу, которое Хината обожает пить осенью, не, не, не-</p><p>Сплошные <em>не</em>.</p><p>Сплошные километры, пересеченная местность, моря, океаны, горы, реки.</p><p>Как будто… против. Весь мир. Быть вдвоем против целого мира — ни черта не романтично. Они не герои блокбастера, фэнтези или компьютерной игры. Они обычные люди, которые следуют за своими мечтами, за счастьем, ищут в других людях что-то родное и близкое, ищут место, которое можно назвать домом, ищут себя, теряют, роняют, разбивают.</p><p>Иногда — самостоятельно. Иногда кто-то вмешивается — и раскалывает насильно.</p><p>И тогда люди ищут того, кто сумеет их склеить. Бережно восстановит контур, смазывая клеем и любовью, вниманием, заботой и нежностью, и останется рядом до самого конца — счастливого и несчастливого, резкого и плавного, неважно. Просто останется. Рядом. Это обычно называют любовью.</p><p>Хината рыдает взахлеб, и море вторит ему, волны становятся громче, словно занимается шторм. Телефон падает в песок, экран Цукишимы накрывает темнота, а ком в горле все никак не уходит. Зрение размазывается, и Цукишима кусает губы, не контролируя себя.</p><p>Внутри всё бьется, трескается и кричит, наполняя до самой макушки шумом.</p><p>Они молчат. Минута, две, семь, десять.</p><p>Чай уже остыл, в маленькой студии стало теплее и сидеть в свитере жарко. На окнах пляшут рыжим отражения зажженных фонарей. Тучи нависают, тяжелые и темные от воды. В портфеле лежит недописанное эссе, которое сдавать завтра на третьей паре, и заброшенная на самом начале книга с закладкой из теста по английскому.</p><p>Это случается не впервые, но каждый раз подобно сильнейшему удару под дых.</p><p>Оно накрывает подобно самой высокой волне, и каждый раз они из-под нее выбираются. Не целыми — с царапинами, солью в волосах, синяками на спине и ребрах, рассеченной над бровью кожей и ободранными коленями. Выбираются и снова встают на ноги. Обещают друг другу, что не сдадутся, даже если очень-очень хочется, даже если уже нет сил терпеть, даже если горло сорвано криком, а глаза красные от слез в подушку.</p><p>Они могут жить — и <em>живут</em> — без ежедневных переписок, звонков и мыслей. Потому что постоянно думать об одном человеке невозможно. Пьют кофе, напяливают одежду и ныряют в привычную суету самого обычного дня. Работа подходит к концу, преподаватель отпускает с пар, город прячется во мгле, в квартире загорается свет — и вот <em>тогда</em>…</p><p>Они вспоминают.</p><p>Золото, лагерь, смех. Первый год, второй, третий. Португальский, английский, японский. Неловкие касания самыми кончиками пальцев. Солнце в прядях волос. Запах пота и искусственной кожи. Сползшие наколенники, которые Хината окончательно стягивал зубами, мягко скользя пальцами по впадинке под коленом. Сон на плече. Вода на губах с лимонным привкусом.</p><p>Цукишима смахивает с экрана налипшую пыль и утыкается лбом в столешницу.</p><p>Еще немного.</p><p>Еще<em> чуть-чуть</em>. Мгновение. Секунду. Сделать вдох. Выдохнуть. Прийти в себя. Тучи обязательно уйдут. Прольется дождь, поднимется ветер, и они снова будут сиять. Хината — ослепляюще-ярко, Цукишима — умиротворяюще-тихо. Все обязательно вернется на круги своя. Главное… главное дождаться. Поверить. Закрыть глаза, с силой зажмуриться и открыть их. Нырять в воспоминания каждую ночь и во время случайных перерывов, но просыпаться — без слез, крика и тоски — и дышать.</p><p>Дышать, дышать, <em>дышать</em>.</p><p>Жадно глотать воздух, точно неподготовленный путешественник в пустыне глотает воду, но потом успокоиться и дышать ровнее. Улыбаться любимым преподавателям, здороваться с библиотекарем, листать ленту Твиттера, обжигать язык горячим обедом в кафе возле университета и <em>дышать</em>.</p><p>В воздухе токийской студии раздается шорох ветра.</p><p>— Все в порядке! — кричит Хината, и Цукишима резко поднимает голову. На экране золотистое небо с перистыми облаками, похожими на мазки подсохшей кистью. Хината переводит дыхание, камера дрожит, но он упорно повторяет: — Все в порядке. Я вернусь, и ты от меня не отвяжешься. Я вернусь, и мы обязательно посмотрим тот фильм про метеорит, стерший динозавров с лица Земли. Я вернусь, и ты покажешь мне каждый экспонат в своем музее. Я... я вернусь. Обязательно. Домой. <em>К тебе.</em></p><p>Цукишима не сдерживает короткого смеха, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Какой же идиот. Идиот.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит он. — Обязательно. А сейчас бери свой зад в свои крохотные лапки и тащи его домой греться. Я не собираюсь потом слушать, как ты ноешь, что опять простыл. А, и еще. Что смотреть будем? Дорога на Эльдорадо или Шрек? У меня тут как раз пара часов свободного времени.</p><p>И отодвигает рюкзак в сторону.</p><p>— Дорога на Эльдорадо! Как твой день прошел, кстати?</p><p>Цукишима бросает взгляд за окно.</p><p>Как прошел его день?</p><p>Тучи ушли. Солнце снова сияет. Луна сияет тоже. В таком случае итог? Великолепный день. Сейчас еще будут крошки на постели, сотый пересмотр диснеевского мультфильма в компании неутомимого Хинаты, хрипловатый напев песен и самый теплый смех во всем этом чертовом мире, который сменяет дрожь слез подобно тому, как Луна закрывает собой Солнце, позволяя отдохнуть, и вновь уходит, незримо, но вечно присутствуя рядом.</p><p>И вот тогда тучи будут на нуле.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ol>
  <li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>В самом начале аниме Хината думал над тем, какое у него будет классное прозвище. Среди прочих мелькал и "ветер в квадрате".<sup><a href="#back1"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
</ol></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>